creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Zalkore
.]] Planetary Information *'Orbit:' 3.45 a.u. *'Atmosphere:' 2.00 atm *'Temperature:' 30° c *'Weather:' Class 3 *'Tectonics:' Class 2 *'Mass:' 15.0 e.s. *'Radius:' 5.1 e.s. *'Gravity:' 1.10 g. **'Equatorial Surface Gravity:' 10.7583597m/s² *'Day:' 2.00 days *'Tilt:' 90° *'Size/Type:' A large water planet with a thin ring and three moons – Durega, Zarnoon, and Xyxx. *'Climate:' A fairly stormy climate consisting mostly of lightning storms. *'Water Content:' The surface is 70% covered in water, with a number of continents, and numerous tiny islands dotting the tranquil surface. *'Habitability:' Very habitable, however lightning storms as well as hurricanes and tsunamis do happen quite often. *'Dominant Species:' None known. Planetary Description A planet of unquestionable beauty, Zalkore is a large water planet, many times larger than the Earth. It is so large, in fact, that mankind's scientists would be surprised that a planet this large could possibly be a habitable world rather than just a typical gas giant. Although largely covered in water, there are 9 continents, and thousands of tiny islands, most of which are covered in semi-tropical rainforests, although most other types of terrain found on Earth can also be found here, as well as a few that cannot be found on Earth, such as Fungiferous and Crystalline Forests (although these are rare). There are frequent storms here, usually manifesting as huge lightning storms which occasionally burn down large areas of rainforest. It also appears that the planet has regular ice ages that occur once every 14 million years, which last for approximately another million. Another aspect of wonder is that the clouds seem to spin up towards the ‘northern’ hemisphere – Zalkore, in some dramatic event long ago, was knocked completely on its side. Due to the vicious weather Zalkore experiences, most of its surface is hidden away under thick layers of clouds, although since most storms start and end over the massive oceans, the continents can receive relatively clear skies somewhat often, allowing a view of the stars as well as the faint ring which orbits the planet and its three moons. The Three Moons Zalkore has three moons which orbit it: Zarnoon, Durega, and Xyxx. These moons couldn't be any different than one another, and it is unknown if they were spawned from Zalkore itself or if they were captured by its gravitational pull. There is evidence as showcased in Zalkore's faint ring of a fourth destroyed moon, although no studies have gone into determining what this ring is made of. Little is known about these three moons, however, as no expeditions have been sent to study them by any known race. Zarnoon A noble world, Zarnoon is Zalkore's largest moon. From space and the surface of Zalkore itself (when visibility is clear enough to see it), Zarnoon appears blue. It appears to have solidified noble gases that make up its surface, and if it has an atmosphere (assumedly one made up of noble gases as well), it is faint enough to see directly to the surface of the world. Zarnoon is so big, in fact, that if it were not orbiting Zalkore and instead orbited Jaeda on its own path, it would be classed as a planet itself, for it is larger than the Earth. Durega With its thick, hazy atmosphere, it is difficult to determine exactly what Durega's surface looks like, although it is a safe bet that it is still a lava world, having only been formed recently on the galactic timescale. It is also known as the fastest moon to orbit Zalkore, doing so in only 13 days. Recent hypotheses by some scientists, including various Ciitarkian and Glairnog astronomers, have stated that Durega may in fact be made up of chunks left over from the possible fourth moon that was destroyed, and that they are still in the process of melting together and cooling; this is also believed to be how Earth's moon Luna was formed. Xyxx The smallest of Zalkore's trio of satellites, Xyxx is the most insignificant. It does not appear to have any sort of atmosphere, and little, if any, tectonic movement; however, its landscape seems to be made up of purple dust of varying shades. This has led scientists to classify it as a "purple world", until more evidence as to the make up of this purple dust can be determined. Zalkoran Inhabitants The surface of Zalkore has not been explored by any known race (except perhaps for The Permitted, but so far, they have not given evidence of their arrival here), and so very little is known about its inhabitants. What has been discovered is that tropical rainforests cover the landscapes, indicating life is in fact present here. However, no scans have indicated sapient lifeforms, and so the world has been placed on the back burners of science. Zalkore Category:Kyklos Galaxy Metaseries Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets